Sein Blick
by Saxas13
Summary: Hermione denkt über eine bestimmte Person aus ihrem bisherigen Leben nach.
1. Sein Blick Prolog

Disclaimer: Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron und Voldi gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Rowling; der Liedtext ist aus dem Musical „Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde" und gehört demzufolge auch nicht mir :(

_Sein Blick_

_Ich seh' wie Regen fällt,_

_Träne des Himmels, die von Schmerz erzählt._

_Ich seh' den Himmel schwer,_

_Ich hör' das Flüstern um mich her._

Seit du weg bist, ihm, meinem größten Feind, zu folgen, schauen sie mich an. Mitleidige Blicke, Gespräche, die verstummen, wenn ich den Raum betrete und nur noch Gesichter, die sich nicht mehr trauen wollen zu Lachen. Und das nur wegen dir. Nur weil du bei ihm bist. Und weil ich es nicht verhindert habe.

_Ich denk' an ihn,_

_wie es mal war,_

_und wenn ich denk' an ihn,_

_dann wird mir viel klar, so viel klar._

Ja, ich denke immer nur an dich. Wie könnte ich auch nicht. Du bist allgegenwärtig. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher steht noch deine Tasche und deine Notizen aus der letzten Stunde Zaubertränke, die du besucht hast. Und im Bad stehen noch immer deine aber tausenden von Haarpflegemitteln, von denen ich noch immer nicht weiß, welche für was gut sind. Du wolltest es mir doch verraten.

Mir wird immer wieder von meinen Freunden gesagt, dass es falsch war. Das es falsch war, dich zu lieben und dir zu vertrauen. Aber war es denn wirklich so falsch? Ich denke immer an dich und auch darüber nach.

_Nur sein Blick sanfter Schein_

_wärmt mein Herz, führt es Heim._

_Nur sein Blick hat diese sanfte Glut,_

_durch sie verlässt mich nie der Mut._

_Sicher und warm, ihm immer nah,_

_das was ich träum' ist endlich da._

Nein, es war kein Fehler. Es war das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Nirgends war ich mir je so sicher wie bei dir. Ich wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, aber ich habe es so gewollt. Ich konnte mich bei dir entspannen, musste nicht mehr perfekt sein. Ja ich war sogar in manchem schlechter als du, aber du hast mit gezeigt, wie ich es besser mache.

_Denn nur sein Blick allein,_

_gibt mir Mut den Weg zu gehen._

_Und nur sein Blick allein,_

_lässt die Traurigkeit vergehen, die ich fühl'._

Du warst damals da, als Ron starb. Getötet im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Du warst da und hast mich in den Arm genommen, mir gesagt, dass es nicht schlimm ist, wenn ich weine und nicht so stark bin wie die anderen. Und du hast mir wieder Mut gemacht, dass noch nicht alles vorbei sei und dass Harry das schon machen würde. Ich habe dir geglaubt.

_Und enthüllt sein Blick mir dann Liebe oder Trost,_

_seine Augen lösen mich aus eisigem Frost._

Du schautest mich damals an. Direkt in meine Augen und ich wusste nichts mehr von dem Schmerz dieser Welt. Deine Augen waren so untypisch dunkel und warm, nicht wie so oft silbrig und kälter als Eis. Die Starre in der meine Gefühle waren, hattest du mit diesem Blick durchbrochen und wir waren uns damals näher den je.

_Ich kenne jeden Blick,_

_sein Blick,_

_er offenbart das Glück,_

_sein Blick_

_doch was mich hält, ist wie sein Blick mich fesselt._

Ja, kannte deine Blicke. Ich wusste wann du mich verrückt machen wolltest, wann du mich liebtest, mich begehrtest. Ich wusste was du denkst, wenn es mir möglich war deinen Blick einzufangen. Deine Augen waren die einzigen Spiegel deiner Seele, alles andere an dir war kontrolliert. Und wüsstest du, dass dein Blick dich manchmal Lügen strafte, ich glaube du hättest auch ihn versucht zu kontrollieren.

_Bin ich klug,_

_würd' ich vor ihm flieh'n, für immer._

_Doch ich bin gar nicht klug,_

_denn ich vergesse nie wofür_

_mein Herz einst schlug._

Ich werde in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen. Und wahrscheinlich werden wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann machen werde. Werde ich dir mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals fallen? Oh, ich würde es so gerne. Oder würde ich dich nicht einmal wieder erkennen und dich verfluchen, dich vielleicht sogar töten? Ich wünsch es mir nicht, aber ich kenne die Zukunft nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was auf mich wartet, ich weiß nur, du wirst es nicht sein.

_Liebe heißt vergeben sein,_

_ich begreif dies Glück._

_Alles was das Leben lohnt, liegt in seinem Blick._

Und wenn du mich dann in dem Kampfszenario umbringen solltest, dann wünsche ich mir nichts weiter, als noch einmal in deine Augen blicken zu können. Noch einmal einen deiner selten Blicke, gefüllt mit Liebe und Wärme bis zum überlaufen. Ja, ich habe dich geliebt und ich tue es immer noch, ich werde es auch weiterhin nicht verleugnen können. Ich gehöre dir, mit Haut und Haaren und sollte deine letzte Blick nicht mit Liebe gepaart sein, wird es mir eine leichtes sein, durch deine Hand zu sterben.

Ende


	2. Zwischenbericht

_**Zwischenbericht ; )**_

_Hallo meine Süßen ,_

_ich hab jetzt bereits zwei Anfragen bekommen, ob ich nicht die Story weiterführen könnte._

_Ich habe mich entschlossen euren Wünschen nachzukommen und mache mich noch heute an die Arbeit am nächsten Chap. Ich hoffe ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen und reviewt mir doch bitte, ob ihr irgendwelche Wünsche habt, ich werd versuchen sie zu berücksichtigen ;)_

_knuddel_

_Saxas13_


End file.
